1. Field of Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a backlight assembly, a display apparatus having the same and a control method thereof, and more particularly to a backlight assembly with a light source unit to be driven by an inverter, a display apparatus having the same and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus with a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel includes a backlight assembly to emit light in the rear side of the LCD panel, and a backlight driver to drive the backlight assembly.
In general, the backlight driver includes an inverter that changes a level of input power and supplies it to the backlight assembly. Further, the inverter gets feedback from the backlight assembly with regard to current flowing in the backlight assembly and adjusts a duty ratio of a drive signal for supplying power on the basis of the feedback.
Meanwhile, the duty ratio of the inverter is varied according to the LCD panel, more specifically, according to combination of the LCD panel and the backlight assembly. If the duty ratio is low, there is a problem that heat is generated from a switch and a transformer in the inverter. If the duty ratio is lower than an optimum duty ratio of the maximum efficiency, the power has to increase so as to be transmitted from a primary coil of the transformer to a secondary coil, so that heat is generated due to increase of a peak current.
To solve these problems, the display apparatus uses a plurality of switching devices to radiate heat, but production costs increases due to the switching devices and the structure of the inverter becomes complicated.